


Caught behind the Countertop

by Amethystfairy1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), But they'll be fiiiiine, Fights, First Meetings, Gift Fic, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 10:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12555332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystfairy1/pseuds/Amethystfairy1
Summary: Lev hadn't drank more than two beers in a row his entire life, and now he'd been dragged into a random bar by his friends, who had instantly vanished when they'd run into their boyfriends.Because of course they did.Now, as he's nursing a half drank bottle of beer, the same one he'd been holding for the past half hour, and highly considering just ditching his friends here. He doubted they'd realize he was even gone until the next morning, at any rate. However, before he can do this, a massive brawl breaks out for...really, he doesn't even know why.Because of course it did.But there's also this cute auburn haired guy who just got flung over the counter and into his lap.So hey, at least that's something.{Based on the OTP prompt: Your OTP meet after they get stuck in the middle of a bar fight and are hiding behind the counter together.}A gift for JustAnotherFangirl34 for the lovely KuroKen fill they did for this prompt that inspired me to write one for my OTP!





	Caught behind the Countertop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustAnotherFangirl34](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFangirl34/gifts).



> Inspired by ‘Love and Bar Fights’ by JustAnotherFangirl34, who wrote for the prompt: Your OTP meet after they get stuck in the middle of a bar fight and are hiding behind the counter together.  
> They did it with KuroKen and it was SO CUTE even to the point where I read KuroKen for gods sake!  
> I mean, to that end there’s not KuroKen in here, there’s actually KuroTsukki and YamaKen because I’m rare pair trash but we’re barely even gonna see either of them it’s allll about my OTP the tol cat and smol cat, so here we go!  
> Please enjoy~

 

Lev doesn’t even _drink_. 

Yet somehow, when his friends had called and said they were going to shoot some pool or whatever it is you do at bars other than drink, he said yes. 

For whatever reason, he found himself dressing with a pair of blue skinny jeans, a black varsity jacket, and a white V neck, and headed out the door, keys in hand.

He was planning on _maybe_ drinking half a beer. 

And that was if someone _insisted_ he get something. 

Now, fair credit, his friend group two strong weren’t a bunch of idiots, they weren't going to get totally wasted and make him drop their drunk asses off at home. So this very well could have been a fun filled night with half a beer or so down his throat and a few rounds of pool to go with it.

Unfortunately for him, though,  it appeared that this same night both of his friends boyfriends had happened to be frequenting the same bar. 

_Not that I don’t believe them when they say they didn’t plan this...but seriously, why do they both have to be so in love?_

He scowled over to the back hall leading to the bathroom, which was where Tsukishima had vanished with his bed head of a boyfriend, while Yamaguchi and his tiny bottle blonde of a significant other were making out under the pool table.

At least, that’s what they were doing the last time he’d seen them show their faces.

Heaving a sigh, Lev took another barely there sip of the single beer he’d been nursing for the past hour.

_I swear, if I finish this damn thing I’m just ditching them and going home..._

Emerald eyes went weary.

_Oh who am I kidding? I’m happy for them, and I’m glad they’re happy with each other and all just...next time try and keep it to a minimum when you invite me along, yeah?_

He made a mental note to explain this to the both of them once he finally got them to part with their lovers.

Lev was shaken from his thoughts when he heard a growing commotion behind him.

He turned to look over his shoulder just in time for a bottle to go whizzing past his ear to smash into the wall behind the countertop.

The sound of shattering glass could have very well been the bell of a boxing ring, because the bar erupted into chaos.

Lev found himself getting seized by the shoulders and hurled off his stool, just so the guy could pick up said stool and hurl it across the room at somebody.

When the towering man hit the ground, his lukewarm beer striking the ground and rolling away, spilling onto the floor, he rolled over and scrambled to his feet.

Standing a good head taller than the rest of the crowd, he searched for his friends, worried for their safety in the chaos.

He saw a flash of blonde and recognized Tadashi’s boyfriend crawling across the room on his hands and knees. When he looked towards the back hallway he saw Tsukishima decking a guy across his knee 'Bane and the Bat' style. 

He then spotted Yamaguchi tackling some guy who’d just kicked his boyfriend, while said boyfriend swept his foot out and knocked the legs out from under another guy.

Yamaguchi and Kenma made it to the door and fled, and he saw Tsukishima grab his date by the back of his jacket and drag him off down the back hallway again. 

_Ok, so they’re fine._

A punch was then landed to his stomach, while weak enough not to cause any serious damage, it still stung.

_I’m not!_

His eyes scanned the room and finally landed on the counter.

Ducking and diving, he managed to make it to the bar and threw himself over it just as another few beer bottles came hurtling over and shattered loudly against the wall.

He landed awkwardly and then flung himself backwards, pressing his back against the wall and pulling his knees in to his chest.

_I will never ever go into another bar again so long as I live, I swear, just please let me get out of here without needing stitches..._

His thoughts sprang forth wildly as he struggled to catch his breath.

A few moments went by before a smaller figure dressed in a plain red tee shirt and worn out jeans came flying over the counter, he slammed into the wall.

“Son of a bitch!” He shouted, somehow managing not to land in a pile of glass. 

No, instead, he landed right in Lev's lap with all the weight too him of a bag of marshmallows. Honestly, Lev was pretty sure if he wanted too he could toss him right back over the bar from his sitting position without any trouble at all.

They started at each other for a moment before he let out a sharp gasp.

"I am so sorry!" He scrambled quickly from his landed pad, which had been Lev's lap, and managed a backflip to wind up on his knees about a foot away.

He let out a groan and dropped backwards onto his rear.

"Ugh, this is the worst damn night ever..." He sounded like he meant it.

He sat up straighter and reached back to crack one of his shoulders in a way that should have been painful, but according to his obviously pissed expression, was not. 

From their seated position Lev could already tell he was much, much larger than this man before him, but from the way he'd just dealt with his shoulder and the livid face he was making, somehow, the silver haired man was certain he'd be the one to lose an honest to goodness fight.

Lev stared at him wordlessly for a moment, and he stared back before speaking.

“Um...hey. Sorry for landing on you."

He trailed off for a moment before speaking again.

"Having fun?” He asked, looking like he wasn’t exactly having a ball himself, despite his furious expression dissipating.

“N-No...no I’m not. Are you ok?” Lev asked, eyeing him worriedly.

The auburn haired guy waved his hand as he scooted over to sit a few feet to Lev’s left, back against the bar as well.

“Just fine, thanks for asking. Peachy, really, I don’t even want to be here but my asshole friends dragged me and then ditched me for their boyfriends.”

Lev smiled shakily. Somehow the casual way about this stranger was helping to settle him down. Made this feel like less of a war zone and more of a friendly brawl.

_Friendly brawl._

He’d never thought he’d be in a situation _that_ applied too in his life.

“Same here. I don’t even really drink.” Lev admitted.

The guy laughed. “No kidding? I haven’t touched a thing since I got here two hours ago.”

His eyes then dawned, as if remembering something.

“Well, I’m Yaku Morisuke. You?” He introduced himself.

Lev smiled. “I’m Haiba Lev. Mostly people just call me Lev. It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too. Though really I wish it had been under better circumstances.” He chuckled and pointed up at the edge of the counter serving as their shield.

Lev knocked his head back against the counter.

“Yeah, me too. Oh well, right?”

They found themselves smiling again.

“Do you know where your friends ended up?”

Yaku rolled his eyes. “Hell if I know. Kuroo wandered off into the back hallway with his blonde glasses wearing boyfriend I’ve never actually met, and Kenma went off with Yamaguchi, his boyfriend, who I only met this one other time by chance when I ran into them at the grocery store.”

Lev’s mouth dropped open. “Your friends are Tsukki and Yamaguchi’s boyfriends? No way!”

Morisuke looked up to him in surprise. “Oh my god, so we’re both stranded back here, and all because your friends were busy sucking face with my friends?”

Lev groaned and planted a hand to his forehead. “This is high school all over again.”

Morisuke laughed, and Lev wondering if it was bad that, here he was, sat behind a countertop during a massive bar fight, and the only thing he could focus on was how cute that laugh was. 

Maybe he’d try to hear it again sometime? 

Surely, if Morisuke was laughing in _this_ situation, he would be easy enough to make laugh in one far more secure than this one.

_Like a date?_

Lev groaned and shook his head. 

Tsukki’s snide remarks about him needing to get a boyfriend were rubbing on him.

Morisuke heaved a sigh then, looking up to the silver haired man he’d wound up taking shelter with. “Where did you go to school?” 

The conversation continued, and really, Lev wouldn’t be surprised if they talked until the fight ended and everyone went home, but he found himself playing that stupid ‘learn more about each other’ game, which he had always found awkward until now.

However, he now knew that Morisuke’s birthday was August the 8th, his favorite food was veggie stir fry, his favorite ice cream flavor was vanilla, and he was the youngest of three. 

“And my sister is the most annoying, loud, over the top person you’ll ever meet. My brother is like, stone cold silent literally ninety percent of the time. Do you have siblings?” 

Lev nodded. “Yeah, just one. My big sister Alisa. She’s really sweet, and super supportive. She came to a ton of my volleyball matches in high school...though he’d always cheer for me with this silly pet name and it was kind of embarrassing...”

Morisuke blinked. “What’s you’re pet name?”

Lev shrugged. “It’s Lyovochka...kind of a mouth full compared to just Lev, huh?”

Morisuke gave a low whistle. 

“And I thought it sucked that my siblings call me Mori all the time.”

Lev was getting the feeling that this bar fight might turn into an all nighter, which was terrifying, since they had to have been sitting here for a half hour and still it didn’t sound like anyone was getting tuckered out. 

_At least we’re safe back here..._

Jinxed it.

A muscular man who was clearly drunk off his ass came flying over the countertop just then, crashing to the ground right in front of them.

He looked up, and his hazy eyes saw Morisuke first.

So, as was the nature in a bar fight, Lev supposed, he sprung forward and seized the front of the smaller mans shirt.

“HEY! WHAT THE HELL!?” Yaku screeched as the guy stood up and lifted him clean off the ground.

“Put him down!” Lev shouted, jumping to his feet as well, soon to find he was towering over the offender.

He punched the guy in the face, which caused him to drop Yaku, and then grabbed him by the greasy ponytail and smashed his knee into his stomach.

The half Russians hands found the belt of the mans pants and long fingers wrapped around it, the other still gripping his hair, he hefted the guy back over the bar and flung him into the still raging fray.

Green eyes then dropped to his newfound companion.

“Are you ok?” Lev demanded.

Morisuke groaned. “Yeah I think...whoa...”

Lev blinked. “What?”

He then realized the entire foot of height difference between them.

_Ok...maybe I would win in a fight...he's a lot shorter than I could tell from sitting down..._

“Oh, wow! You’re really short, Yaku-san!” He voiced this rather plainly.

He was swiftly delivered a harsh kick to the shins.

“SHUT UP YOU’RE A GOD DAMN GIANT!” He howled.

Lev let out a wail, clutching at his shin. “Why!?”

Yaku’s eye visibly twitched. “Do not. Call me. Short. Ever.”

Lev nodded hurriedly. “Ok, ok, done! You got it! Never again!”

Morisuke then looked over his shoulder.

“Ok, now let’s try and get out of this mess.”

After a good deal of retreats back to their countertop, they finally managed to sniper crawl their way to the exit, which had them both flopping gracelessly out onto the pavement of the sidewalk, gasping lungfuls of the cool night air.

Morisuke rolled over onto his back. “I swear to god I’ll never go to another bar again.”

Lev propped himself up on his elbows. 

“I don’t know, at least it makes for a good story, right?” He pointed out.

“Gee, thanks. Silver linings, I guess.” Morisuke grumbled.

Lev hesitated, head going off to a dangerous place.

This placing behind referred to by most of 'crushing'.

“So um...did you eat yet?”

Morisuke stared blankly at him. “What?”

“Did...did you eat dinner yet?” Lev asked.

Yaku frowned. “It’s like nearly midnight, yes, I’ve eaten.”

Lev’s face flushed. “Oh...well, I guess I should have figured, sorry, I just...uh...ha ha ha...”

Yaku seemed to figure out what Lev had been after, and a smile teased at his lips.

“I could go for ice cream, though, and I know place near here that’s open all night...sound good?”

Emerald eyes lit up excitedly. “Yes! I mean, uh, yeah, good. Let’s do that.”

Lev stood up and offered Morisuke his hand down.

“So...let’s go?”

Yaku gave a smile, showing the smallest hint of teeth.

“Why not?” The auburn haired man took the offered hand and pulled himself up.

So they headed off into the night, leaving the clamor of the bar brawlers behind them. 

And if they left the ice cream shop hand in hand, then no one had to know.

Except for their four friends, a certain bedhead of whom had insisted on stalking them instead of running to greet them when they’d finally escaped the bar. And honestly, the obnoxious whispering and rustling bushes that were following them about should have made it obvious.

Really, though, who could blame them?

They were too busy falling in love to notice.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please drop a comment and let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading! :D


End file.
